


I lick my lips of the remains, my mouth is full of dirt

by cjones7



Series: Riverdale Song Fics [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Based on a song, Blossoms are their own warning, Canonical Character Death, Daddy Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, not darkfic but not happy either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21739273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjones7/pseuds/cjones7
Summary: Jughead doesn’t know what you owe your secret boyfriend when he goes missing.
Relationships: Jason Blossom/Cheryl Blossom (implied), Jason Blossom/Jughead Jones, Jason Blossom/Polly Cooper (implied), Jughead Jones/Betty Cooper (implied)
Series: Riverdale Song Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566859
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I lick my lips of the remains, my mouth is full of dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Jughead/Jason centric, tried to tag all vaguely mentioned ships as not to upset anyone. Title from Bonnie Parker's song "Jason"; which is my go to Jughead/Jason song.

Jughead doesn’t know. Jughead doesn’t know what you owe your secret boyfriend when he goes missing. Not even your secret boyfriend. Because Jughead does know Jason would absolutely not approve of him calling him, thinking of him, as his boyfriend. (But maybe--but no.) So Jughead doesn’t know what you owe your secret fuck buddy when he goes missing. But no, not that either. It’s not like they were ever seen together. The Blossoms are a high gloss magazine, the Blossoms are fucking Vogue, and Jughead is a self published zine mass published on the Blue and Gold’s copy machine. So no, Jughead doesn’t know what he owes Jason, when he goes missing.

Jughead does know: Jason hated it in Riverdale. Jughead does know: there was something very, very wrong going on up at Thornhill. Jughead does know: Jason was afraid. Afraid of his father, his mother, the whole extended Blossom clan, at turns afraid of and afraid for Cheryl, at times afraid of the whole goddamn North Side. Jughead does know: he wanted to leave. Jughead hopes he did it, hopes he worked up the nerve, pretends it doesn’t hurt he chose pretty Polly over him. But then, the blonde always does get the tortured hero.

And when Jason washes up on the banks of the Sweetwater, a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, Jughead feels like he just woke up from sleepwalking in the driving, ice cold rain.

Jughead knows he can’t save Jason. Jughead knows he can’t slip sideways back in time and tell Jason all that was in his heart, can’t run to him with “Jason I love yous” and “Jason run away with mes” and “Jason you aren’t broken, Jason you aren’t crazy, Jason they’re hurting you Jason I’ll get you out, Jason take my hands.” Jughead knows there’s no time for regret, now. And he knows what he owes him.

So he investigates, he follows leads, false leads and red herrings, survivalist boy scout leaders, burning cars, evil nuns. So he faces Betty Cooper (An ally and a--but best not think about that, right now. He’s not sure his stomach can take the image of the both of them, transposed side by side), faces Polly Cooper, faces the Blossoms, faces his father. So he finds the video of Jason, his Jason-- (Jason leading him away during a Blossom party to the wine cellar, getting trashed, crying in his arms--) Yes. His Jason. Tied to a chair, his own father with a gun to his head. (And is that worse, or better, than Jughead’s father killing his--not _not _his boyfriend. Jughead doesn’t know.)__

__At the end of the day, all Jughead can do is hop the fence at the burned out shell of Thornhill, sit on Jason’s grave, and light up a cigarette. Maybe Cheryl will slink up from the woods, a bottle of vodka in her hand, twigs in her hair. Maybe they will drink in silence, watching the stars, until the sun comes up. Maybe they will speak their understanding, or maybe (Jughead is fairly certain), they will decide some things are better off unspoken._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into a Riverdale Songfic series. Watch this space.


End file.
